


Dando y quitando

by sunflow3rs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Minor Ushijima Wakatoshi/Hinata Shouyou, Secret Relationship, Toxic Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Tendou y Semi han estado jugando durante un tiempo, pero ya va siendo hora de que alguien ponga un fin.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Tendou Satori
Kudos: 4





	Dando y quitando

**Author's Note:**

> yooo, gente, ¿qué tal está todo el mundo? yo aquí, subiendo fics que he creado hoy, sin revisarlas y descuidando todas las demás, besis.

Tendou estaba sentado en el sillón. Su mano derecha agarraba con fuerza un botellín de cerveza intentando relajarse. Se recostó como si realmente no le importase lo que a escasos metros de él estaba sucediendo. A su lado, un grupo de amigos mantenía una conversación por encima de la música que no le interesaba. Sus ojos estaban clavados en las personas que se encontraban bailando en la pista. Se llevó la bebida a los labios, despacio, sin apartar su mirada. Sabía que, en realidad, su molestia era injustificada y que no debería hacer nada. Que debería dejar de centrarse en su presencia, irse a otro lado, concentrarse en otra cosa. No tenía ningún derecho en interponerse en su camino.  
Ah, enfadar a Tendou era algo muy difícil, siendo como él era, con su personalidad enérgica y audaz, siempre jugando y tentando a la suerte, viviendo la vida sin buscar el por qué. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, clavando sus uñas en el vidrio oscuro de la cerveza, la cual posiblemente acabaría cediendo sin continuaba de esa manera.  
Semi siempre había tenido un don para revindicar todos sus sentidos. Ahí lo demostraba. Se encontraba en medio de la pista de baile, bajo las luces luminiscentes, Tendou veía todos sus movimientos desde su lugar. Bailaba sin pudor alguno con una chica a la que no conocía. Sus cuerpos estaban encajadas la una con la otra y se movían al unísono, siguiendo la música. Las manos de Semi sujetaban a la chica por la cadera, próximas a rozar su trasero, mientras su boca se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello. Y, sus ojos, clavados en los de Tendou, porque sabía que él lo estaría mirando. A Semi le gustaba jugar con fuego y _amaba_ encender la chispa en el pelirrojo.  
El rubio, entonces, lamió el arco de piel que la chica bajo él le entregaba. Lo hacía sin prisa, pasando su lengua desde el comienzo de su clavícula hasta la parte trasera de su oreja, disfrutando el momento. Luego, pasó a utilizar los labios y comenzó a dejar un regadero de suaves y húmedos besos. La chica le dijo algo y Semi sonrió, sus manos viajaron entonces a su trasero y lo agarró, pegando sus cuerpos una vez más.  
Tendou, en el sillón, estaba a punto de levantarse de su sitio y correr hacia la pareja. Lo _único_ que deseaba era partir aquella cara de chico bonito que Semi tenía.  
Se terminó la cerveza y la dejó en la mesa en frente de él. Se levantó para la sorpresa de sus compañeros, que lo miraron preguntándole a dónde iba a ir.  
—Baño.  
En realidad, Tendou se iba a ir de esa maldita fiesta. No soportaba la manera en la que Semi se pavoneaba delante de él, riéndose en su cara, consiguiendo que se enfadara. Lo que más furioso le ponía era el hecho de que no podía hacer nada. Acercarse a él, agarrarle del brazo, alejarlo de la chica y reclamarlo como _suyo_.  
Se hizo paso entre los cuerpos manchados de pintura que brillaba bajo el efecto de las luces. Vio de lejos a Ushijima, su mejor amigo y por quién había ido en primer lugar a aquella dichosa fiesta. Este hablaba animadamente con Hinata, completamente ajenos a la fiesta que sucedía a sus espaldas. Tendou sintió envidia por un momento, se le olvidó enseguida.  
Cogió una extensa bocanada de aire cuando salió del apartamento. Sacudió su cabeza intentando borrar a Semi de ella. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo habían dejado lo que fuese que tenían? ¿Dos meses? Tendou reconocía que debía de olvidarse de él en cuánto antes. Esperó el ascensor con la frente apoyada en la pared, francamente agotado.  
Las puertas se abrieron y Tendou entró. Apretó el botón y cuando las puertas estuvieron a punto de cerrarse, una voz que a gritos pedía que lo esperase provocó que con rapidez Tendou impidiera que estas lo hicieran. Lo hizo, a pesar de haber reconocido la voz. Se resignó en silencio viendo como una acalorado Semi entraba en el ascensor junto a él. Sus mejillas, sonrojadas por la carrera, y su respiración agitada. Semi se apoyó en un lado del ascensor mientras apretaba el botón del aparcamiento.  
—Gracias.  
Tendou no dijo nada y se negó a mirarlo, a pesar de saber que el rubio lo estaba diseccionando. Prefirió centrarse en la pared del ascensor. A veces no entendía el juego al que Semi le obligaba tantas veces a participar. Ese tira y afloja que llevaban manteniendo durante años, dando y quitando.  
Había sido amigo de Semi por tanto tiempo que a penas recordaba el momento en el que sus sentimientos se transformaron, dejando atrás la amistad, llenando sus corazones con sentimientos puros y sinceros. Durante mucho tiempo, él había sido lo único que tenía, y, quizás por ello, se había aferrado tanto a la relación que compartían, la que desde hacía tiempo había dejado de tener sentido. No obstante, esto no significaba que los sentimientos hubieran desaparecido, ni mucho menos, Tendou amaba a Semi tanto o, incluso, más que al principio. Por eso le era tan difícil alejarse de él y por eso caía ante sus estúpidos juegos.  
Semi lo miraba con una sonrisa lasciva mientras que, en su mente, contaba los segundos que faltaban para que Tendou se abalanzara sobre sus labios. Había estado planeando ese momento desde que lo vio entrar al apartamento de Kuroo y Bokuto, con su ancha sonrisa y su mirada divertida, saludando a todo el mundo, riendo y bebiendo con ellos. Tampoco había tenido que pensar mucho, llevaban haciendo lo mismo desde que Tendou decidió romper el noviazgo secreto que tenían. Semi, no consciente de que con su inútil método para no separarse del pelirrojo, sólo conseguía alejarse más.  
Iban por el cuarto piso y el ascensor continuaba bajando, Semi seguía contando los segundos que faltaban y Tendou mantenía su mirada fija en el acero.  
—Me voy de Tokio.  
El comentario sorprendió al rubio cuyo cerebro pareció dejar de funcionar. Su estúpida sonrisa de se borró de su bonita cara, y miró al pelirrojo con los ojos muy abiertos. Tragó saliva, de repente, sintiendo su boca seca.  
—¿Qué?  
Tendou lo miró entonces, girando la cabeza, devorando el rostro del rubio. Entonces, repitió la frase, con suavidad, sin elevar su tono de voz, conociendo lo complicado que era el tema, sabiendo de primera mano que debía de andar con cuidado. Se apoyó entonces en la pared del ascensor, justamente en frente del rubio, que pálido como un muerto lo miraba sin entender la gracia de la broma.  
—Trabajo, ya sabes… —Se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia meneando una muñeca. —No creo que vuelva.  
—¿Qué…? —Volvió a decir Semi, separándose del ascensor. Estaba temblando en su sitio y, su voz sonaba rota. Tendou se vio obligado a tragar saliva, impidiendo que sus brazos rodearan el ligero cuerpo del rubio en un delicado abrazo. —No… No puedes…  
Tendou torció la boca. —Si te soy sincero… Creo que es lo mejor. Para mí, para ti, y sobre todos, para nosotros. —El timbre de las puertas del ascensor abriéndose llamo la atención de ambos chicos. Habían llegado al primer piso, el cual Tendou había pulsado antes de que Semi se hubiera subido. El pelirrojo se quedó a medio camino, con la mitad de su cuerpo fuera del ascensor, pidiendo tiempo para terminar la conversación. Señaló entonces ambos cuerpos, sonriendo levemente. —Y quién sabe, quizás, en un futuro, podremos volver a ser amigos.  
Salió del ascensor y, detrás de él, las puertas se cerraron, dejando dentro a un atrapado Semi, con cientos de palabras a punto de decir, trabadas en su garganta, poniendo fin a una relación que solo sacaba lo peor de ellos.


End file.
